bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
El Burninator
Quotes "I want Bungie to remember that they were great for how they treated their community; not for how they treated themselves." "I'm tired of standing around with my thumb up my ass wondering how long it's going to take for these people to get their shit together." Real Life El Burninator spends most of his recreational time outside of Bungie.net by either watching sports, playing hockey, or playing video games. He studies Sales & Business Marketing at Western Michigan University, with a minor in Management. Bungie.net Life El Burninator originally joined Bungie.net on the account "BURNAGE" on Auguest 31st, 2006. Due to issues with connecting his Xbox Live Gamertag to BURNAGE, he created El Burninator as an exotic spin on his former username on February 13th, 2007. Unfortunately, many users associate his username with a Mexican Trogdor than its original purpose, so he has since adopted that reasoning. He has been banned from the public forums four times: once for spamming, once for bypassing the -blam!- filter, once for making very inappropriate jokes, and once for directly insulting a specific user. El Burninator is known around the Flood and #Offtopic as sarcastic, self-absorbed, and altruistic towards the community as a whole. While he has a tendancy to create self-inflating topics, he also spends time collaberating with forum ninjas and Bungie employees on how to further #offtopic's interests in leau of Destiny's release. In 2006, El Burninator (then BURNAGE) joined a machinima group called Lightbulb Productions, but was only used as an extra due to his squeaky-high middle-schooler voice. In 2007, after officially becoming El Burninator, He joined L0C Blood Red and Zenweaponry in creating "Bring Back Team Snipers," a group dedicated to getting the Team Snipers playlist brought to Halo 3. This group eventually peaked at over 1,000 members, but once Team Snipers was introduced into Halo 3, it lost purpose, and the numbers dwindled down to around 200. El Burninator is now the only acting administrator of this dead group. In 2007, El Burninator also joined Thee Warriors, which ended up becoming his temultuous home on Bungie.net during his first residency on the site. In early 2010, El Burninator took a leave from Bungie.net, not returning until the Bungie.next update on January 7th, 2013. In 2011, during a check-in during his streak of inactivity, El Burninator became a Mythic Member, and joined the appropriate group thereafter. In mid-2013, after lurking on #offtopic reacclimate to the more lax rules of Bungie.next, El Burninator finally started posting again on Bungie.net, getting into an argument with Camnator about who is truly the best '...nator' on Bungie.net. He has since established himself as one of the longest-tenured active members on Bungie.net, and one of the few old members on #offtopic. On June 9th, 2014, El Burninator created The Friends List with ZoltoydeZ77 as a community for discussion in a safer environment than that provided in the public forums. Bungie Games El Burninator has played the following Bungie games: -Halo: Combat Eloved -Halo 2 -Halo 3 -Marathon: Durandal -Halo 3: ODST -Halo: Reach -Destiny Groups -Thee Warriors -The Backdrop -The Friends List -Yolk -Bring Back Team Snipers -Aurora Project -Seventh Conflux -Ask Your Ninja -Minecrafters -Cetacean Space Station -Illuminati of the Flood -Lurulu -Mythic Members Thee Warriors When El Burninator joined Thee Warriors in 2007, his goals were fairly immature and short-term, from having the entire front-page of the forum covered with his threads, to creating unsuccessful joke threads. With the help of other nuisances like DGerstung7 and gEArsOfHalo182, El Burninator was more of a troublemaker in the group, despite his mild nature. While having a fairly uneventful first couple of years in Thee Warriors, he still accumulated multiple short bans, while also climbing the ranks to Grizzled Ancient; the highest non-moderator rank. His strong drive to become a moderator began to become an issue in 2009, leading El Burninator to become combative against the newly instated group moderators, namely Titio1300 and bobcast. This led El Burninator to recruit numerous younger members of the group, including a few former moderators, and create Thee Champions, a TW spinoff with over 50 members, that recruited directly out of Thee Warriors' member base, but with limited rules. The sales pitch for recruiting was based on the rightful ban of Saint Michael, a contrarian poster who had consistantly flamed and trolled users. The creation of Thee Champions led Kodemyster to permaban El Burninator from Thee Warriors, on the condition that he could return once he grew up. In 2013, upon El Burninator's return to Bungie.net, El Burninator sent an apology to Kodemyster for attempting to ruin the now-defunct Thee Warriors. His membership was reinstated, and after numerous revival attempts, he was promoted to administrator. He continues his silent watch over Thee Warriors with Kodemyster and bobcast, awaiting the occasional return of any old friends. The Friends List In June, 2014, El Burninator noticed a lack of guided discussion on Bungie.net, blaming the lack of moderation. This caused his to team up with Cetacean Space Station founder ZoltoydeZ77 to create a group on the premise of smart, safe discussion with a tight sense of community. El Burninator is the acting founder of The Friends List, and spends over 90% of his time in TFL-made threads. Category:Community Regulars